An example of a known wall-mount remote controller is one that includes a base mountable on a wall and a cover covering the front portion of the base, the base including a base-side engaging section, the cover including a cover-side engaging section removably engaged with the base-side engaging section, the front surface of the cover including an insertion opening allowing a tool for use in releasing engagement between the base-side engaging section and the cover-side engaging section (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In the remote controller in Patent Literature 1, the tool is inserted through the insertion opening, the handle side of the tool is moved downward about the insertion opening serving as a fulcrum, the leading end of the tool is moved upward inside the cover using the principle of the lever, and the cover-side engaging section is pressed upward, thus releasing the engagement and detaching the cover.